Handguns and rifles are two different types of firearms used in a variety of applications. Each type of firearm has advantages and disadvantages over the other which dictate under which circumstances each is best suited for use. By way of example, a handgun is smaller and more easily carried, therefore it is often issued to police officers and military personnel as standard equipment. Alternatively, a rifle is considered a more accurate weapon partly because of the supporting stock that is pressed against the user's shoulder for support when aiming and firing.
One disadvantage of using a handgun is the difficulty in accurately aiming the weapon. The handgun is usually aimed by holding it away from the body with the arm in a substantially extended position. Many users grip the handgun with both hands for further accuracy and control. The weight of the handgun makes it difficult to hold in the extended position for any period of time because the muscles in the user's hands and arms begin to tire. If the user is under heavy physical assertion, such as a police officer chasing a suspect, it is additionally difficult to hold the handgun steady and accurately aim.
When the handgun is fired, the force of the recoil is absorbed by the user's hands and arms which is uncomfortable for many users. The recoil may further decrease the accuracy of the handgun as many users will flinch while firing in expectation of the recoil thereby altering the accuracy.
Various conversion kits have been invented for mounting a stock to the handgun. However, these kits have various drawbacks. Several kits require that mounts be permanently affixed to the handgun for attaching the stock. These mounts require holes be drilled into the handle, or some other permanent fixture attached to the handgun. Many users do not want their handguns damaged as they may be collectable items that will lose value if they become defaced. Additionally, the mounts and holes are difficult to accurately place on the handgun and often require the work be performed by a knowledgeable technician or the use of specialized tools.
Another drawback of previous conversion kits is the length of time in assembling and disassembling the kit. These kits often involve numerous pieces that must be attached in a particular order. These types of kits are not applicable for use in the field such as by armed forces personnel or police officers which must quickly and easily convert the handgun. Additionally, it is difficult to carry around all the elements of the conversion kit without accidentally losing them.